Summer's Taste for Wolves: Friendship Lasts Forever?
by Toxey ClawWolf
Summary: Hello, fellows... I just dreamed something tonight, and I decided to give that a try... I was about to write a one-shot story, but I decided to give that more space, because something it's falling apart and I have to try to fix in any way... "We're like a puzzle: every piece's important, but only together we have a greater and a deeper meaning of being".


**Hello, my dear and fond readers, GrinWolf's here again… But, almost for now, not with the continuous of his boring and long story, but with something more shorter (I was thinking about it as a one-shot, but who knows…) It all started by something really weird I dreamed tonight, something I couldn't tell openly, but I analysed the entire dream and I discovered something that made me think… I have to make a last attempt, maybe portraying what my devious mind elaboured tonight, in order to save... Anything savable.**

**And I'm gonna show you a bizarre environment composed by my weird mind, in which appear some wolves that I consider… Friends.**

**(Although i'm gonna change your names, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to recognize every one of you…)**

**Summer's Taste for Wolves: Friendship Lasts Forever…?**

**Chapter 1: Organization**

(Tom's POV, talking to the phone) "Okay, so…Would you mind to tell me again who I need to pick up…?" I made a frown while standing, knowing for sure that she would go nuts and would start screaming through telephone, threatening to strangle me due to my excessive being over-distracted and casting aspersions on my short term memory. I thought all this and, in those that could seem few seconds, she hurled against me the hell with all of its demons… After twenty seconds I decided to interrupt her monologue of insults towards me, opening my mouth and uttering some words: "K-Kate? Would you mind if you stop going nuts and tell me who I need to pick up in the early morning…?" And after few seconds of silence, I was really hoping she could tell me who I needed to pick up… But instead, she boomed even more, reaching impressive decibels… I managed to say some words, but her voice tone was really thunderous and she wasn't letting me to even talk… I thought a bit about it, and I decided to shut the call down, since our discussion (OR HER MONOLOGUE FOCUSED ON INSULTING ME) wasn't leading to anything useful from our organization… I sighed and I put my phone undercharge, since its battery was almost dead… I sighed and sit on my desk chair, putting my arms behind my head, and a smile crept on my face… I was just wondering how long it would take before she would notice I hung up the call… The more time was passing, the more I was about to burst into a loud laughter… Until I heard a buzz from my phone, and a text from her appearing on it… "It's better you write your last will, because tomorrow I'm gonna make you die suffocated underwater…" I rolled my eyes and sighed… She's a bit violent sometimes, but, hey, she's a friend, and girlfriend of a dear friend of mine, Rob… Now that I think about it, I could call Rob to know our final dispositions in cars… He and Kate were organizing the event… And I cannot help but smile, thinking we're gonna have a occasion to stay everybody together…Again…. After a long time… Yes, I make available my car because tomorrow we're going to… Have some fun all together, like ol' times… Tomorrow, according to weather forecasts, the day would promise a fantastic, cloudless and hot weather, we all agreed, since all of us would have the day free from any sort of commitments, to go and have some fun… In a water park. A smile crept on my face, knowing that tomorrow we're going surely to have a lot of fun… Although I don't like very much to go into water parks, due to my very poor physical shape, my extreme shyness to show it and my tendency to get burnt every single damn time in the sun due to my extremely clear fur pigmentation (damn genetics), willingly and happily i'm going to put these things on second floor just to be with my friends and have fun. I turned on my swivel chair, giving my back to my desk and looking at the clock at the other side of the room… Nine P.M.. This made me reflect… I had to call as soon as possible Rob, in order to finally know who I have to pick up with my car then meet together into a meeting point, then finally head to the waterpark all together. I took my phone again, noticing that its battery just got 5-6% more, and I called Rob. The phone rang for six – seven times before he pick up the phone and answered me, and I could feel a hint of tiredness and weariness in his voice. "H-hello? " I chuckled hearing his voice… And I could take a guess of what he's been doing… So I smiled evilly and said to him back "Good night, Rob… Did I interrupt something, didn't I…?" I could hear him walk away from the place he's been into, and saying to someone (who I KNEW PERFECTLY WHO SHE WAS…) "I'm going to take a glass of water, I'll be right back" I hear a feminine voice asking him back, with a somewhat serious tone: "Who is calling you at this time…Honey?" I could feel myself shivering through telephone noticing how she pronounced the word "Honey" at the end of the sentence, and Rob knew he had to act as fast as possible in order to avoid any conflict: "Oh, it's just Henry…" He answered her back, and, after a second of hesitation, I could hear her saying "Oh ok, Say hello to him for me!"I hear a door opens and closes quickly, and a rather accelerated pace, in aim to avoid her to know or hear the wolf with whom he was actually talking on the phone… After waiting some seconds, he finally was free to talk to me. "Man, you really made her angry…What the hell was going through your mind?!" I was starting to feel a hint of shame make its way into my mind… Actually I've been highly indelicate… I sighed and said to him "I'm sorry, but she wasn't even let me talk… What could I've done?" "Maybe if you would wait for her to finish her speech…" "Ok, ok! I already told you i'm sorry for that ! … But I wanna focus our talk on tomorrow, if you don't mind… And particularly on who I should go and pick up with my car, because… I don't remember what Kate told me…" I can hear him stop to breathe for a second and starts to laugh "Are you serious, man…? She told her just… What? An hour ago? And do you really forget everything…? You should really undergo a cure for your memory, bro!" And he kept laughing. I was shaking my head the entire time on my chair while listening him to laugh about my memory. "Done now?" I said to him a bit annoyed. I could hear a feminine voice screaming something and Rob become immediately more hasty all of a sudden "Ok, bro, you just have to pick up Megan and John… I'm gonna pick up Kate and Henry, Zack comes with his little bro, Nic, and Drew's coming with Lex and Kyle… We're going to meet tomorrow at 8 A.M. outside my house, since it's the closest to highway that we need to take to go to the water park… Understood? See ya tomorrow, bro, have a good night! " He didn't even give me the time to answer him back that he disconnected the call. I shrugged it off, but then I chuckled to myself , thinking "Oh well, I suppose that when love calls, there's no way to make it wait! " So, tomorrow I'm gonna pick up John and Megan… They live pretty close to each other, so it won't be a long crossing to pick them up both…That's luck. I have to admit, both John and Megan got funny and nice personalities, but I was wondering how John's going to manage the fact of coming into water park with us… His parents are really, REALLY over protective ones, but I cannot blame them at all, because, before he met us, he's been under a tragic past, being bullied by some pricks that could go dying into a puddle of reinforced concrete, for what concernes me.

I sighed and I thought "I really hope his parents won't make this screw up…Again."

I looked at the clock again, and it was almost 10 P.M. "Wow, I should stop daydreaming… Or in my case, it would be better nightdreaming…" I yawned loudly and I thought that it was a clear signal I definitely need some rest.

I changed my clothes and I literally jumped on my bed, crawling under the still cold sheet but ready to get warm and cannot help but smile, already projecting into the immediate future… I could feel my tail wagging slightly, but soon I drifted into...dreamland.


End file.
